hermanos
by dinodracu.chqui
Summary: soy nueva aqui y no se hacer summarys pero... Mikey corre fuera se la guardia devido a algo que Rafa dijo lo ven , no sirvo para esto pero son libres de pasar y leer si quieren


**hola a todos , bueno soy nueva aqui y esta es mi primer historia... espero que les guste**

**NOTA: las tortugas tienen como 6 años de edad y Splinter no esta en casa**

* * *

Hermanos

Rafa:¡ERES UN TONTO MIGUEL ANGEL¡ ¡MIRA LO QUE HISISTE¡

Mikey: pero...pero...fue un accidente...lo...lo siento

Rafa: ¡¿LO SIENTES? , ¿LO SIENTES?¡ ¡ROMPISTE MI HISTORIETA FAVORITA QUE ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO ENCONTRAR¡

Leo:Rafa , calmate , no fue la intencion de Mi...

Rafa: ¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE TE PONGAS DEL LADO DE ESTE BUENO PARA NADA¡

Leo: ¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MIKEY'

ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que Mikey empezo a llorar a lo que Donnie fue a abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo

Donnie: tranquilo...ya conoces a Rafa...el no queria gritarte

Mikey: pero...pero...no me gusta que me grite...se siente feo

Donnie: shh , descuida ya se le pasara...pero ya no llores , odio verte llorar

Mikey se aferro al pecho de Donnie para llorar

Rafa: ¡SIEMPRE PROTEJES A MIGUEL ANGEL POR SER DEBIL¡

Leo: ¡MIKEY NO ES DEBIL , SOLO TIENE MENOS PRACTICA QUE NOSOTROS¡

Rafa: ¡CLARO QUE NO LEO , EL SOLO ES UNA CARGA PARA TODOS NOSOTROS¡

Mikey sintio que su corazon se rompio al escuchar a su hermano decirle eso

Leo y Donnie: ¡RAFAEL¡

Mikey se aparto bruscamente del pecho de Donnie y se puso frente a su hermano de rojo

Mikey: ¡BIEN SI SOLO SOY UNA CARGA PARA USTEDES , LO DEJARE DE SER¡

Mikey corre fuera de la guardia lo mas rapido que puede mientras lo ultimo que escuhcaba era las voces de sus hermanos llamandolo desesperadamente

Donnie: ¡MIKEY REGRESA¡

LEO: VAMOS POR EL

ambos empiezan a correr mientras Rafa se queda en la guardia con los ojos cristalinos

Rafa: ¿que es lo que ise?

Leo: ¡RAFAEL¡

Rafa empezo a correr alcanzando a sus hermanos

Rafa: ¿saben en donde esta?

Donnie: no , corre muy rapido...para ser un bueno para nada *mira a Rafa*

Rafa agacho la cabeza

Leo: chicos este no es el momento para eso , hay que encontrar a Mikey

siguieron corriendo pero un grito y un golpe los iso parar

Rafa: ¡MIKEY¡

Donnie: se escucho por aqui , siganme

los 3 van hacia donde se escucho el golpe pero ahi no habia nada, hasta que la luz de la luna entrando por una rendija alumbro el lugar

Donnie: chi...chicos , devemos encontrar a Mikey

Leo: ¿por que? ¿que paso?

Donnie voltea a ver a sus hermanos con la la punta de los dedos cubiertos de sangre la cual encontro en el piso. Rafa y Leo se asustaron al ver eso

L,R,D: ¡MIKEY¡

siguieron el pequeño sendero carmesi , al final lograron ver a Mikey llorando con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas

Rafa: ¿Mikey?

Mikey levanta la vista y al ver a sus hermanos intenta correr pero inmediatamente cae al piso y se apreto su tobillo quejandoce de dolor , sus hermanos fueron a socorrerlo

Leo. Mikey ¿estas bien?

Mikey: de...dejenme , se liveraran de mi carga

Leo y Donnie voltearon a ver a Rafa quien se hacerco a su hermano menor e intento ponerle la mano en la cabeza pero Mikey se aparto y alejo la mano mano de su hermano de el. Mikey tenia la vista desviada ya que no queria ni ver a sus hermanos y mucho menos a Rafa, pero Rafa no se daría por vencido tan rapido , tomo los cachetes de su hermanito con ternura y jalo su cabeza para tener contacto visual

Rafa: no Mikey, no eres una carga , para ninguno de nosotros *dijo tiernamente*

Mikey: Pe...pero tu di..dijiste

Rafa: ya se lo que dije y te juro que me arrepiento , ¿puedes perdonarme hermanito?

Mikey sonrie pero enseguida se queja de dolor

Rafa: ¿que tienes?

Mikey: me...me duele el tobillo

Donnie: tenemos que regresarte a la guardia

Leo: ¿puedes pararte?

Mikey intenta pararse con un gesto de dolor en cu rostro pero al dar el primer paso cae

Mikey: no...no puedo

Rafa: tranquilo , yo te llevare

Rafa sube a Mikey a su caparazon y regresa a la guardia junto a sus hermanos

Donnie: Rafa llevalo al cuarto , Leo ayudame a buscar unas cosas

cada quien va a hacer lo que hermano le indico, Rafa puso a Mikey con mucho cuidado en su cama

Rafa:¿estas bien?

Mikey: si ,eso creo ,pero aun me duele

Rafa: tranquilo , Donnie vendra en un rato mas

Mikey: lamento haber roto tu historieta

Rafa: Mikey ,eso ya no importa ,lo importante ahora es que estes bien

Donnie y Leo entraron corriendo , Donnie traia in botiquin que tenian en la alcantarilla comenzo a examinar el tobillo de Mikey para luego vendarlo

Donnie: ¿como te paso esto?

Mikey: yo iba corriendo para que no me alcanzaran y resbale con un charco de agua y me cai en mi tobillo , los escuhce a lo lejos y como no me podia parar me arrastre hasta donde me encontraron

Splinter: ¿que esta pasando aqui?

Leo: papa , regresaste

Splinter: ¿que le paso a Miguel Angel?

Rafa: podemos explicarlo

Splinter: muy bien , vengan al Do-jo *se va a dicho lugar*

Leo: *suspira* vamos

Rafa: no

Donnie: ¿que?

Rafa: ustedes quedence aqui con Mikey , por mi culpa el se lastimo , no quiero que los regañen a ustedes tambien

Leo:pero Rafa...

Rafa no le iso caso a Leo y se fue solo al Do-jo

Splinter: ¿y tus hermanos?

Rafa: ellos no tubieron la culpa de lo que le paso a Mikey , la culpa fue mia y no queria que los regañara a ellos tambien

Splinter: admiro tu responsabilidad de haceptar que la culpa sue tulla , pero ¿que le paso a Miguel Angel?

Rafa le conto todo lo que paso a su padre

Splinter: estoy desepcionado de ti Raphael , no tenias por que hablarle asi a tu hermano

Rafa: si , lo se ,y estoy muy arrepentido

Splinter: lo se , pero eso no me lotienes que decir a mi , si no a Miguel Angel

Rafa: lo se, me disculpe con el pero no me contesto si aceptaba mi disculpa o no

Splinter: entonces ve a hacerlo

Rafa: si, padre

Rafa salio del Do-jo para ir con sus hermanos a su cuarto , Leo y Donnie estaban dormidos abrazados a Mikey pero el menor no estaba dormido

Rafa: Mikey

Mikey: Rafa ¿que te dijo Splinter? ¿te regaño?

Rafa: no Mikey , no me regaño

Mikey: ¿entonces?

Rafa: lo siento Mikey, siento haberte gritado , por mi culpa te lastimaste , te grite cosas que nisiquiera eran ciertas y...yo...lo siento mucho hermanito

Mikey fue a abrazar a Rafa mientras le susurraba 'te perdono'

Rafa: Mikey , no esfuerces mucho tu tobillo

Rafa cargo a Mikey y lo dejo en la cama para dormir junto a sus hermanos , ya en la cama Mikey no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano de rojo , el cual comenzo a cantarle ya que sabia que nadie lo escucharia ya que sus otros 2 hermanos estaban dormidos

**_hey hermano _**

**_te enseñare _**

**_que hay un intercambiable mundo por descubrir_**

**_hey hermano _**

**_me pregunto si crees en el amor _**

**_oh , si el cielo se llegara a caer _**

**_por ti _**

**_no hay nada en este mundo que no aria _**

Donnie: que tierno

Rafa se sobresanto al escuchar a su hermano

Leo: tienes tu lado sensible despues de todo

Rafa: ¿Estaban despiertos?

Donnie: si , nos despertamos cuando estraste al cuarto pero queriamos ver la funcion

Leo: y estubo buena

Rafa: son unos tontos

Leo y Donnie abrasan a Rafa y a Mikey quien estaba dormido en brazos del mayor

Rafa: *sonrie* pero a si los quiero

Leo:y nosotros a ti

finalmente todos se durmieron en una escena simplemente hermosa , Rafa estaba acostado cabeza arriba con Mikey en brazos cabeza abajo , Donnie se acurruco en uno de los brazos de Rafa y Leo pego su cabeza junto a la de su hermano.

a si son los hermanos

* * *

**Hola , no me jusgen soy nueva y es mi primer fic , si les gusto comente y den ideas , me quisiera enfocar en el tema de los hermanos.**

**bueno , como sea , espero que les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos pronto (perdonen mis FALTOTAS de ortografia)**


End file.
